The Seal
The Seal Mission Walk around, placing each magatama in each seal with their respective color. Objective(s): * Complete the seal NOTE: You can place a wrong magatama in a seal but you will have to swap it out for the real one in order to proceed. Map size: 3 x 3 Battles 1 battle KoGobi Battle 1 * KoGobi Quotes Beginning * Hattori Danzou: "Bandit's captain has set up a trap. Take care of this." After mission starts * Inoue Ningyo: "We have to place the magatama in the right spots. When they can react to each other, I'll use a secret jutsu to complete the seal." * character name: "Let's go!" If intertacting with Inoue before placing every magatama * name or image: "It seems that you didn't place the magatama in the right spots. If intertacting with Inoue after placing every magatama KoGobi moves in from the right side. * character name: "I guess we've place them all correctly." * character name: "It's not difficult as I thought! Cool!" * KoGobi: "Rar~~~!!!!!" * character name: "What the...?! Is it Gobi?! Crap... the seal is not done yet!" Before battling KoGobi * character name: "It has five tails!" * character name: "But is it different from Gobi? That one we saw earlier was much bigger." * Inoue Ningyo primary or tertiary character image: "It looks as if it is split up from the giant Gobi..." * character name: "I think so... Anyway, let's finish it quickly and start the sealing ritual!" * character name: "But is it different from Gobi? That one we saw earlier was much bigger." * Inoue Ningyo tertiary character image unless if the third character wasn't unlocked: "It looks as if it is split up from the giant Gobi..." * character name: "I think so... Anyway, let's finish it quickly and start the sealing ritual!" * KoGobi: "Rar!!!!" After defeating KoGobi * Inoue: "Let's start the sealing ritual." An animation cues in: The scene starts in black and white with the original Gobi in the center, with its eyes red. Then a cutscene appears with Inoue performing a hand seal attempting to seal the Gobi. The Gobi gets ensnared in the seal. * character name: "Are we done here?" * character name: "Sensei, is the ritual successful?" * Inoue Ningyo: "Yes, the seal is already working. We don't have much time. Let's head towards where Gobi is!" * character name: "Yes, sensei!" Ending * Inoue Ningyo: "Now you are a qualified ninja!" Gallery The Seal - Screenshot 01.PNG|The starting area of The Seal. The Seal - Screenshot 02.PNG|The fire seal. Located in the west. The Seal - Screenshot 04.PNG|Selecting a magatama to place on the fire seal. The Seal - Screenshot 03.PNG|Selecting the fire magatama to place on the fire seal. The Seal - Screenshot 05.PNG|The wind seal. Located in the north. The Seal - Screenshot 06.PNG|After placing a water magatama on a wind magatama. This is what you should not do. The Seal - Screenshot 07.PNG|The earth seal. Located in the east. The Seal - Screenshot 08.PNG|The lightning seal. Located in the south-west. And the water (blue) seal is located in the south-east. The Seal - Screenshot 09.PNG|KoGobi appearing after heading back to Inoue after placing all five elemental magatama in the correct seals. The Seal - Screenshot 10.PNG|KoGobi speaking. The Seal - Battle 01.PNG|Battling against the KoGobi. The Seal - Screenshot 11.png|KoGobi shrinking after being defeated. The Seal - Animation 01.PNG|Gobi approaching. The Seal - Animation 03.PNG|Inoue creating the seal. The Seal - Animation 04.PNG|Gobi caught in the seal. The Seal - Animation 05.PNG|Gobi being trapped in the seal, being weakened. Trivia * Hattori's quote in the beginning of the mission is from the Level 3 Rank C mission "Bandit's Trap". This was written in this mission by mistake and has not been fixed. Category:Missions Category:Seasonal Event missions (iOS)